1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic attachments to oil filter cartridges and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for supporting a plurality of magnets on an oil filter cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For internal combustion engines, filtering engine oil to remove unwanted particles is an important function to extend engine life. The present inventor has previously invented devices for aiding in the trapping of metallic particles in oil filter cartridges based on the use of magnets attached to the outside of the oil filter cartridges. These previous magnet-based devices are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,648 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,024, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Not all oil filter cartridges are the same size. Although generally cylindrical in shape, oil filter cartridges vary in radii and vary in length along their cylindrical axes. Consequently, when a magnet array is placed collinear with the cylindrical axs of an oil filter cartridge, an oil filter cartridge having a longer cylindrical axis can afford to accommodate a magnet array having a longer length that is collinear with the longer cylindrical axis of the oil filter cartridge. Conversely, an oil filter cartridge having a shorter cylindrical axis can only afford to accommodate a magnet array having a shorter length that is collinear with the shorter cylindrical axis of the oil filter cartridge.
To attach a magnet array to an oil filter cartridge, a support bracket or housing is employed, and one or more straps or bands are used to attach the support bracket or housing to the oil filter cartridge. Rather than having a variety of different length support housings to accommodate a variety of different length magnet arrays for different length oil filter cartridges, instead, it would be desirable if a single housing for a magnet array could be provided that has an adjustable length that is collinear with the cylindrical axis of the oil filter cartridge.
To provide for a stable, secure connection between the support housing and the oil filter cartridge, it would be desirable if the support housing receives a pair of attachment straps for attaching the support housing to the oil filter cartridge.
When an engine reaches operating temperature, large amounts of heat must be removed from the engine. The oil filter cartridge is also hot, and a magnet array that is attached to the oil filter cartridge also becomes hot. In this respect, it would be desirable if a support housing for the magnet array had means for ventilating the magnet array to remove some heat from the magnet array.
Thus, although it is well known to use magnet arrays for attaching to oil filter cartridges, this art does not teach or suggest a telescopic housing for a magnet array which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a single housing for a magnet array that has an adjustable length that is collinear with the cylindrical axis of the oil filter cartridge; (2) receives a pair of attachment straps for attaching the support housing to the oil filter cartridge; and (3) provides a support housing for the magnet array which includes means for ventilating the magnet array to remove some heat from the magnet array. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique telescopic housing for a magnet array of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.